A Day in the Life
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Ever wonder what Godzilla's day is like?
1. godzilla gets bent

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお慶び申し上げます。平素は当店を御利用いただき御厚情のほど、心より御礼申し上げます。

Tokyo: Modern Day

The earth shakes, and soon tidal waves swamp the city's 13 million inhabitants, when the water calms it is clear that the perpetrator is none other but Godzilla! As he stomps through the city, the army is hopeless to stop him as he shoots his atomic breath on all of the tanks. Just as things are starting to get good, suddenly Mothra appears and messes the whole thing up! "Wow, didn't think you'd show up today, it's my day to attack the city, bro." said Godzilla distainfully. "OMGosh, I'm like soooooooo sorry G-zilla dawg! I just flipped too far on my calendar brotha!" Mothra retorted with sadness. "Thats no excuse for FUCKING this whoe thing up super hard like I mean seriously thats so stupid and I hate mothra your sooo stupid and useless little bug that noone likes!" Godzilla bursted out with anger, and he was not wrong. "OMGosh i'm like sooooo sad I'm going to go cry and be depressd like the useless monster I am not even my fairies like me at all." so Mothra flew away like the useless louse that she is. "I'm not even in the mood anymore." Godzilla said and he walked away.

Back on Monster Island, Godzilla was back from a hard day that Mothra totally ruined. Anguirus walked up to him and was like "hey G man I was like tootally sharpening my spines and and I wanted to know if they were really sharp can I test them out on you?" he said and Godzilla was like "ok" so Anguirus rammed aainst Godzilla rally, really, hard. "That sucked really hard, do you even know the Binomial theory bro?" and anguirus was like "no" so Godzilla showed him and anguirus was like "oh"

Anyways Godzilla walked up to Gigan who was just like chillin' out really hard with sum margaritas and Godzilla and gigan just hung out drinking some Mrgaritas havin' a good time and Gigan than said "remember when I almost beat you that one time' and godzilla said "shut upa" and then walked away. There was King Ghidrah also and godzilla was like "hey Ghidorah how are you" and ghidorah was like, "hey i'm trying to speak italian can you listen and to me speak" and gHidorah said " Ogni individuo ha diritto all'istruzione. L'istruzione deve essere gratuita almeno per quanto riguarda le classi elementari e fondamentali. L'istruzione elementare deve essere obbligatoria. L'istruzione tecnica e professionale deve essere messa alla portata di tutti e l'istruzione superiore deve essere egualmente accessibile a tutti sulla base del merito.  
L'istruzione deve essere indirizzata al pieno sviluppo della personalità umana ed al rafforzamento del rispetto dei diritti umani e delle libertà fondamentali. Essa deve promuovere la comprensione, la tolleranza, l'amicizia fra tutte le Nazioni, i gruppi razziali e religiosi, e deve favorire l'opera delle Nazioni Unite per il mantenimento della pace.  
I genitori hanno diritto di priorità nella scelta del genere di istruzione da impartire ai loro figli." and Gdzilla said "that was more garbage than Hedorah, fuck off." so Godzilla just walked away and then went to sleep because it was night.

this was just a day in the life of the King of the Monsters I hoped you enjoyed :)

ご健康にはくれぐれもお気を付けください。


	2. godzilla fights for his live

Godzilla was now don with h is day in the life and waked aff to his bedplace time to sleep in the freshset bed imaginable under the sea.

he wake.

dangr approach he must save the worl from adversary. perhaps a new monster with cool and original design.

he walk outside of the ocen in his house and go to see what do the probs. he want to protect sity even thogut he destroy it every. he just feel tsundere about it becasue japan.

he find the original character he wanted to find but diss poin in find they were nock off s trying to find his succeess in his cool an original design

it was space godzilla and mechagodzilla. lame stinky characters not worthy of his respect a mundo/ he waned to kile them so badd for their treason on his land ownershil

 **Godzilla:** Phew... so far so good! [Spots mechagodzilla] Hey, that's...

 **mechagodzilla and space godzilla:** That kaiju again of all places...

 **godzilla:** I've found you, faker!

 **mechagodzilla and space godzilla:** Faker? I think you're the fake monster around here. You're comparing yourself to me? _Ha!_ You're not even good enough to be my fake!

 **godzilla:** I'll make you eat those words!

he approach them and spek. his daily poutine all messed by his freakish bed head.

"he the gout and of honour find you here and to save what is so dear to mine own flesh en body soul find justice in the write you have ronged.

that eha wat godzilla said to the in tfte of the moment to atacke th evill (like fune so]ong moment i wtched on the tv earlier).

mecj man find himn to talk in sass anf tute like a vally breat grill

"ummmm, like don't even bother im am lkike metal sonic but not overrated (roasted) so I will kick you're a**" said metal godzilla

then space godzilla was stnading there like a cool bouy

'HEY YOU GODZILLA I WILL GET REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DO IN 1994 MOVIE GODZILLA VS SPACEGODZILLA.: SAYS SPACE GODZIALL

SO THre stage was set like in a video game for the fightdown, godzilla only wanted dukneedn dognuts for breakfast he was not of the open and waawy dk and he find hard to fight with the energy of a dead donkry or a** lol

godzill was freakin MAD when he got hit with lazer of the rude aliens and metalic metal of him to attack hod scaly fleesh. be he was indestriucn tanble so he was not of the kill jsut yeet/

he was cornered and eamon was there XD but he had strategy to fite them,

he filed a copyright strike for steakling his image in vain, he got paid 3 million dollars.

so he won and now did what he always do, destroy city an get brekky for his tired soul

hetwa tsas siting on a bncj somewher when king ghidorah the famous pop idol appraoch

he god zill. he said

he, hows that french class going because you are cool yeah?

i give up on french and now sing a cool song, now i will song the song of my people:

(play mui=sic at 2x speed on youtube /watch?v=Vs0QH13gWrI)

ONE DAY (HEY, HEY, HEY)

i will be your cool baby lover yeeaaahh

ONE DAY (HEY, HEY, HEY)

you will light up my live and my soul at once

ONE DAY (HEY,HEY,HEY)

i will fly ti the sun and you will die

ONE DAY (HEY, HEY, HEY)

why did you break up witsh me tina you stupid b****

ONE DAY (HEY, HEY, HEY)

the song is end goodbye

then godzilla punched him in his face the end.


	3. godzilla finds love in his average life

Chapter 3: godzilla finds love in his average life

godziall find his life of average ad d bore in the city island of moster island (A/N: sorry i meant island not city)

he just found that everything was boringer than it had been after he beated all the other monsters on monste island up. He was the stronger of them so he just had to show off. But now he was bored like a wooden plank (which is also a bored). In fact his boredom was so intesne and strong for a monster of such that he needed to take extreme measures.

He decided to commit suicide just for fub (A/N: don't do suicided, moster can have fun bnut no you!)

and he walked to a clif on monster island, the one biffet than gozilla himshelf. He jumped with a rope on his head and a nife in his arms/

'no godzzy, don't do it." said a cute (dare i say kawaii) voice.

Godzilla layed flat on the floor after commiting suicide, he lifted his head and looked up at the hot mama, talking to him in an instant.

"whut yu doin girl, u hot and also want to go on a date wit me?" said godzilla and a real cool tone.

"k, you are king of my mosters if u know what I meen..." said girlzilla (that's her name btw)

"hey. I didn't said yu voudd speak, i just call u girl cuz that's easy and more identifiable." said godzilla, slapping his pimp in the face (A/N: I don't know what pimp menas, but i think it means p rostitute)

"ok? Whant to get sushi/" asked girl

"yueah I like it all natural." said gozilla, dunking his stupid head in the ocean.

They ate the fish like an anmial because they are, but godzilla was smarter than that, come on godzilla!

Now godzilla had they urge to show iff his talents to his new gf. So he landed onto tokyo which he hadn't killed in a little bit due to his depression .

"omgodzilla, what are you doing to that poor city." said girl,

"oh yeah i just destroy it like this UHH" said godzilla. Flex his muscle and show his strength to destory the city bigger than before.

"you bigge meanie, ccitiys have feelings to you jerk, I will break up on you you monster." saiod girl

"wow stop walign away, i am a monster by nature/" but she didn't stop/

now godzilla was alone again and felt the depresiion sink in like sand in his toes, he was on the beach.

"wahh I am sooo sad my only endeavour in love had gone by like a swift summer's dya." said godzilla crying, but stoipped whe ghidorah came in close for comfort. He wanted to seem tough.

"ghidorah, scram i don't like you and don't want to hear about you're shenangican/" said godzilla

"oh, but godzilla, you must hea about my new professtion after being booed aff stage for my terrile performance of a pop star." said ghidorah

"gooooo" said godzilla

"no, i have become a better person and will show you my collection" said ghidorh, open a bocks of cool items and collectables.

"wow tha must be worth alot of money." said odzilaa

he killed ghodorah to steal his money. Now his depression was gone and he feel a little better after being his heart broken.

THE ENS


End file.
